


Long Time Love

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 300 Words or Less, Flash Fic, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, cute old men, old steve and tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: After twenty-five years, there's still some fire.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	Long Time Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Flash Fic prompt: First line - _They had been together for twenty-five years_   
> Fic also had tp be 300 words or less.

They had been together for twenty-five years and it hadn’t gotten old, Steve thought, as he and Tony sat on the front porch of their lake house. They, on the other hand, were getting old. Tony was reading and Steve had been sketching the lake. 

He put his sketchbook down and looked over at Tony, reaching for his hand, his good hand. The other one, the one he’d saved the world with, was a bit gnarled and very scarred. 

“Can you believe it’s been so long?” Steve asked. 

“What? Since breakfast? I told you we shouldn’t have skipped lunch,” Tony answered. 

“No, silly. Since we moved in here. Twenty-five years.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “That long? Seems like yesterday.” He went back to reading his book.

Steve moved his chair closer to Tony’s. 

Tony laid his book aside and looked at Steve. “You know I’m an old man?” 

“So am I, baby.” Steve leaned close and kissed Tony. 

“You’re a dirty old man,” Tony told him, chuckling.

“I am.” Steve waggled his eyebrows.

Tony stood and reached for Steve’s hand. “Let’s go, Cap. Show me what you got.” 

Steve grinned and did just that. 

A while later, Tony lay with his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Did you like what I showed you?” Steve asked him. 

“You still make love like a man in his nineties,” Tony said to him. “Now let’s go to sleep. I’ve gotta walk to the mailbox in eight hours and I’m worn out.” 

Steve grinned and kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I love you, you sweet old fart.”

“Right back at you, Cap. Now hush and go to sleep.” 

They both did.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
